The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to in-memory data store replication.
Providing reliability, availability, and sustainable high performance simultaneously is challenging for modern storage systems and an in-memory data store, such as a key-value store or a document store, has grown to be a critical component of cloud computing services. Currently, general-purpose distributed memory caching systems, such as Memcached, have been widely adopted and deployed by many leading companies to speed up dynamic database-driven websites by caching data and objects in RAM to reduce the number of times an external data source (such as a database or application program interface (API)) must be read. In order to provide high-availability, many existing solutions resort to primary-backup replication to allow backup servers to take over when primaries fail.